


050. Hotel Pizza Party

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [50]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Bonding, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Gen, Hotel, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Pizza, Prompt Fill, Roadtrip, Shenanigans, Sibling Bonding, hargreeves shenanigans, pizza party, prompt, stupid hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: Flopping Down On Their Hotel Bed After A Long Day Of Traveling
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Vanya Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139648
Kudos: 33





	050. Hotel Pizza Party

Whenever people would go on road trips in movies it always seemed like so much fun and they were carefree, just enjoying the open roads and fields before them. But those people obviously didn’t have six siblings. Or any siblings.

Instead of getting an enjoyable or peaceful road trip with his siblings, Diego got:  
Luther, driving their trainwreck of a van and getting them absolutely lost.  
Allison, forcing them to listen to showtunes the entire time until Five threw the CD’s out the window.  
Klaus, talking or singing the entire ride.  
Five, continuously complaining about just about anything he could think of.  
Ben, who had started the trip reading but quickly started to get carsick so he was dealing with that.  
And Vanya, who mostly kept to herself and provided the occasional vote about where to stop.

So when Allison declared they were stopping for the night at a hotel, Diego almost cheered; almost. It was just past 10 o’clock when Diego had peeked at the dashboard’s clock. Once Allison had said they were stopping both Klaus and Ben began chanting “Pizza!” over, and over, and over again. Needless to say, they were getting pizza for dinner.

Apparently Luther and Allison had made reservations at the hotel for three rooms before their road trip began because Diego didn’t hear either of them make it while in the van. They wordlessly made their way to their rooms. Luther and Five were in the first one, Allison and Vanya were in the second, while Diego was with Klaus and Ben in the third room.

Upon opening the door to their room Klaus and Ben ran in like children and almost immediately began jumping on one of the beds, leaving their overnight bags that Allison had packed for them all, when she did that exactly Diego couldn’t figure out and it scared him, in the hallway. Diego grabbed their bags from the hallway and threw them at them before promptly flopping onto the bed that his brothers weren’t jumping on.

Diego took a few moments of just laying on the bed and listening to everything he could around him. Klaus and Ben laughing like schoolchildren as they jumped on the bed. Allison and Vanya’s, mostly Allison’s, muffled talking and laughing through the wall. Thankfully none of Luther or Five’s bullshit could make its way through two walls.

After doing nothing but listening to his siblings for roughly 2 minutes, Diego pushed himself off the bed and found the remote for the tv. Flipping through the channels the hotel offered, Diego settled on watching a hockey game between two teams he couldn’t care less about; but it was better than having to sit through hours of either, Project Runway (Klaus’s choice), Say Yes To The Dress (Klaus’s other choice), or something on either National Geographic or History. 

Almost 10 minutes had passed of their relentless jumping on the bed, Klaus and Ben had gotten tired and had flopped over on their own bed. But just after Klaus and Ben had flopped on their bed, Klaus practically jumped off the bed and started knocking on the wall between their room and Allison and Vanya’s room.

“What the hell are you doing?” Diego asked, not looking away from the hockey game he was pretending to be interested in.

Klaus’s knocking slowed down enough so he could turn towards Diego. “I’m hungry Di-Di. I was just going to ask our lovely sisters when our dinner was supposed to get here.”

“I told you to stop calling me that Klaus.” Diego replied, not surprised by his brother’s antics but annoyed at the nickname.

Just as Klaus’s mouth opened for some kind of sarcastic or dramatic reply, a.k.a. a typical Klaus response, a knock came from their hotel room’s door. “I’ll get it.” Ben sighed, pushing himself from the bed and making his way over to the door. Ben pulled the door to reveal Vanya standing on the other side. “Hey V. What’s up?” Ben asked.

Hearing that their visitor was one of his sisters, his unofficial favorite sister at that, at least top three of his siblings (that was between Ben, Diego, and Vanya, not that it really mattered), Klaus yelled, “HI VAN-VAN!” despite being a few feet from the door.

“Hi Klaus. Hi Diego.” Vanya greeted in return, a mix of surprise and possibly fear on her face, along with the slight redness spreading across her face.

Trying to salvage whatever they were supposed to be talking about that had drawn their sister to their room. Ben asked, “What’s up V?”

“Um, Al-Allison said to tell you guys that we’re having dinner in our room if you guys want to come,” Vanya explained, her voice barely louder than a whisper which was pretty normal for her, “or you guys can do something else if you want.”

Ben looked back into the room towards Klaus and Diego, trying to see what they wanted to do. Diego was mostly focused on the tv, his hands fiddling with at least two of his knifes. Klaus’s head was hanging off the bed upside, he was trying to watch Ben and Vanya but he kept crossing his eyes so he was quite dizzy. But apparently Diego was paying more attention to their than Ben had thought because he said, “I’ll drag them over in five minutes V.”

“Thanks D.” Vanya called back to their brother, trying to ensure more herself than anyone else that Diego heard her. Vanya’s eyes flickered from looking at Diego before drifting past Klaus and landing on Ben, “I guess I’ll see you guys in a few minutes.”

“Yep.”

Vanya was just about to start saying another awkward response Allison called their sister back to the girls’ room. Vanya said a quick bye to each of them before retreating to her and Allison’s room. 

Just as Ben closed the door Klaus fell of their bed, almost landing on his head if it weren’t for the pillow Klaus must’ve knocked off the bed at some point. “You good?” Ben asked.

“Depends. Am I dreaming?” Klaus asked in return.

“No.”

“Well then there’s your answer.”

Diego clicked off the tv he’d been watching and pulled Klaus off the floor by the collar of his coat. “Let’s go.”

When Diego and Ben managed to drag Klaus over to Allison and Vanya’s room, Luther and Five were already over there. Allison had gotten five large pizzas for them, which seemed like a lot, even for them; that is until between the five brothers they’d eaten four and a half of the pizzas and Allison and Vanya combined had half a pizza.

An hour later, all of the pizza gone, Luther, Five, and Diego had already returned to their rooms, Vanya walked with Ben and Klaus back to their room as Allison picked up her and Vanya’s room for their dinner. Once Vanya left Ben and Klaus with Diego, Klaus and Ben started jumping on their bed, again.

“Would you two stop?” Diego snapped, trying to ignore his brothers acting like children but being unsuccessful.

Ben stopped jumping but Klaus kept going until Diego nailed him in the face with a pillow. “Go. To. Bed.” Diego ordered, just before he flipped off the only light on in the room. It was just past midnight. Diego was wondering what he did to deserve being stuck with Klaus and Ben. He didn’t ask for his.

After a short night of sleep, the knocking on their door came at way too early in the morning. Diego rolled out of his bed, glancing at the alarm clock that read 4:37 a.m. as he made his way to the door. On the other side of the door Allison was smiling far too brightly for 4 in the fucking morning. “We’ve got to leave in five minutes. Can you get Klaus and Ben up?”

Diego nodded, reaching one hand over to the light switch on the wall, flipping both switches on startling his brothers awake. Allison didn’t seem very happy with his method of choice to wake his brothers, but it got the job done didn’t it? He could faintly hear Vanya talking to Five in the hallway as he bitched something about wanting coffee.

Surprisingly Klaus got up decently easily and Ben took a bit more time. When Diego led Klaus and Ben back to their van, Luther, Five, and Vanya were already in their spots from yesterday. They’d past Allison checking them out at the counter on their way out the door. 

Once Allison finished checking them out and hopped into the van, Luther pulled out of the hotel’s parking lot and they were once again on their way to some private beach Allison had reserved for them. That is until Five started bitching again about needing coffee.


End file.
